Quebrando Padrões
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O amor quebra os padrões, não conhece limites. Uma prova de amor quando a cultura é diferente. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá a todos, esta é a segunda vez que escrevo para o fandom de Hetalia, e decidi escrever uma pequena história de amor entre dois países _sui generis_ que compartilham em comum o fato de serem os berços e/ou legado cultural para as diferentes nações que existem.

Indaguei um pouco sobre a Grécia e os Emirados Árabes Unidos na atualidade, encontrei muitas situações que podem ser vistas com bons ou maus olhos, mas, assim como no mundo há hábitos e costumes, há também corações bons e puros.

De antemão, volto a repetir: não conheço o fandom de Hetalia, sou aficionada aos casais _"crack"_ , amo escrever novas situações no meio da história.

 **P.S. e Disclaimer:** A fic a seguir faz parte do desfio "Mi Amor de Verano" para o fórum "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y Tú?". Os personagens de Hetalia não me pertencem, eu sou dona apenas de Açucena Sharif (OC dos Emirados Árabes Unidos, representando os países árabes).

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Rompiendo Esquemas", de Eagle Primecee. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Eu já disse algo assim quando traduzi "Estereótipos", mas não custa repetir: se você gosta de Hetalia, eu lhe só aconselho a continuar a leitura se você não gosta apenas de yaoi. Se for este o caso, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **QUEBRANDO PADRÕES**

 _ **1.**_

Era uma linda manhã na linda paisagem do litoral grego. O mar batia imponente nas rochas que se viam desde o precipício. Um céu azul, as gaivotas voando em pleno céu... tudo era maravilhoso.

Uma mulher atraente contemplava, da varanda de um modesto apartamento, aquele quadro natural. Usava um vestido sem alças que cingia a sua cintura com um corte juvenil, seus cabelos negros viam-se deslumbrantes, seus olhos cor de esmeralda mostravam-se reflexivos e um leve sorriso em seus lábios, naquela pele árabe, evidenciava um novo começo para ela.

Ela permanecia sentada, abraçando um gatinho cinzento com o peito branco. Miava sentindo-se grato com aquela mulher.

\- Finalmente... eu sou livre - disse ela, diante do felino.

A dama permaneceu fascinada, contemplando o mar. No entanto, o toque de um telefone interrompeu aquela cena, mas a mulher decidiu não atender. Imediatamente, a secretária eletrônica fez a sua parte.

"No momento, minha esposa e eu não estamos disponíveis. Por favor, deixe a sua mensagem".

Aquela mensagem pré-gravada correspondia a uma voz masculina.

Escutou o tom da voz que dava início à mensagem gravada.

\- _Konichiwa_ , sei que não é um bom momento para telefonar-lhes, principalmente agora que vocês estão iniciando uma vida juntos - foi escutada a voz de um homem asiático - Eu queria cumprimentá-los neste dia, principalmente porque vocês são meus amigos, e eu os aprecio como tal. Espero que durante a sua viagem vocês possam vir me visitar como nos velhos tempos. Até logo.

A voz do oriental era escutada de forma amena.

Aquela dama suspirou profundamente.

\- Kiku... - ela sussurrou.

* * *

 _ **2.**_

Nossa história se remonta há seis anos, para ser mais exato, no dia em que Açucena Sharif decidiu empreender a maior aventura da sua vida: ter uma carreira.

Pertencente a uma família islâmica tradicional que tinha se formado sob a regra de usar o _hybab_ e a _abaya,_ a jovem desejava algo mais.

Sendo a segunda filha de sete irmãos, seus pais decidiram seriamente se era viável que aquela jovem deixasse o seu país natal. Particularmente, ela não conhecia nenhum amigo em carne e osso. Os rumores que se espalhavam eram de que ela estava comprometida com o seu primo Mohamed, que vivia na Arábia Saudita.

Os casamentos arranjados no Islã se mantinham em algumas regiões do mundo árabe. Dentro de si, Açucena não compartilhava com essa idéia.

Quem poderia escutar o que ela sentia ?

A internet, usada sabiamente, nos ajuda a expandir os nossos horizontes. A árabe estava desejosa de conhecer novas experiências. Durante suas horas de navegação, entrou em um fórum onde se discutiam-se conversas filosóficas e debates... foi ali onde ela conheceu o seu primeiro amigo: Kiku Honda.

A jovem Sharif passava horas conversando com ele sobre diferentes assuntos. Kiku, por sua vez, conhecia uma pessoa nova do seu círculo de amigos em comum, isso lhe interessava muito. tinham adquirido tamanha familiaridade, que dividiam confidências muito íntimas, ou até mesmo podiam tratar de temas que fossem tabus.

\- Sabe, Açucena - disse o japonês - , Você é uma pessoa muito interessante, e, pelo que me confidenciou, poderia estudar em Tóquio. Tenho um amigo que gosta de filosofia.

\- Não sei, Kiku - ela respondeu, um pouco hesitante - Eu teria que consultar os meus pais.

A dama terminou a conversa e apresentou essa hipótese aos seus pais.

\- Eu lhe dou permissão para fazê-lo, mas lembre-se, você deve se concentrar nos seus estudos - ressaltou o seu pai.

A jovem assentiu.

Chegando as primeiras horas do dia seguinte, aquela jovem tomava o primeiro vôo que a levaria para Tóquio.

* * *

 _ **3.**_

Açucena tinha desembarcado no aeroporto internacional, tivera tempo suficiente para avisar ao seu amigo Kiku que a esperasse. A jovem usava a sua _abaya_ , acompanhada de um _niqab_. Apenas as suas mãos e a cor dos seus olhos eram visíveis.

As pessoas que estavam no aeroporto olhavam com estranheza para a mulher. Todas elas estavam esperando aos seus entes queridos. Em meio às pessoas, ela identificou um jovem de cabelos castanhos, que vestia-se de modo juvenil, exibindo um cartaz com o nome da árabe, a quem não teve muito trabalho para identificar.

\- Vejo que você está igual a quando nós realizamos as teleconferências, Açucena - disse Kiku, com cordialidade.

\- O prazer é meu - respondeu a jovem.

\- No momento, entendo a transição de uma cultura para outra, mas, onde nós vamos, eu vou apresentá-la aos meus amigos, que são interessantes.

A árabe assentiu com o olhar.

Ambos saíram do aeroporto e chegaram a um colégio interno de alto nível. Açucena olhava para o mundo comercial, como os edifícios antigos. Seu olhar se iluminava de alegria.

O carro levou-os até a entrada, e, ao contrário dos colégios em que o uniforme era obrigatório, os jovens usavam roupas normais, sem regras.

Kiku ajudou com a bagagem da jovem, e, juntos, ambos entraram naquele lugar.

No entanto, para o azar deles, uma jovem de origem americana e outra de origem francesa gritaram: "Terroristas".

Açucena sentiu-se nervosa enquanto todos começavam a se amontoar por causa dos gritos das jovens.

\- Emily, Francine, vocês poderiam parar de gritar ! - pediu Ivan, que era russo.

\- Finalmente você chegou, Kiku ! - escutou-se uma voz familiar naquele grupo.

Um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que vestia-se com uma jaqueta de couro, jeans e uma camiseta que combinava com as peças de vestuário, em companhia de um gato cinzento de peito branco, tinha aparecido, cumprimentando afetuosamente ao japonês.

\- Héracles, você está me envergonhando ! - disse o japonês, um pouco envergonhado.

\- E quem é aquela dama que encontra-se por trás do _niqab ?_ \- perguntou o grego, educadamente.

\- Uma terrorista ! - disseram, em coro, Emily e Francine.

\- É minha amiga Açucena, dos Emirados Árabes.

\- Vocês deveriam estudar mais e parar de passar por ridículo - disse Ivan, sarcasticamente, às jovens.

O grego compreendia o que significava ser novo. Tomou o dorso da jovem árabe e depositou nele um gentil beijo.

Açucena ficou enrubescida por baixo do _niqab_ , ao qual sentia-se grata por estar usando.

* * *

 _ **4.**_

Durante as primeiras semanas no colégio, a jovem Sharif não tinha um acompanhante, seu modo de se vestir intimidava um pouco. No entanto, durante o intervalo, Kiku dividia o seu tempo livre com ela, e, simultaneamente, Héracles foi integrado ao grupo.

Os três eram uma nova versão dos três mosqueteiros.

Héracles, por sua vez, conhecia o olhar da jovem, assim como suas mãos e palavras ao conversar, o que despertava nele uma certa curiosidade para descobrir o rosto daquela jovem.

Algumas pessoas especulavam que a jovem não mostrava o rosto porque tinha sido castigada pelas leis muçulmanas ou por algum atentado terrorista. Açucena, por sua vez, gostava que tivessem essa idéia dela.

Passaram-se três meses até que, certo dia, os pais de Kiku tiveram um compromisso de família, o que deixou Héracles e Açucena conversando sem ele.

\- Então, sua família está submersa na tradição islâmica, e suas variantes são diferentes - disse Héracles.

\- Isso mesmo - disse Açucena, agradecida - Há leis severas que questionam o que é bom e o que não é.

\- Respeito o que há em cada cultura, mas com as mulheres as leis não são assim, e admiro a essas pessoas que, por baixo do _niqab,_ têm coragem e seguem em frente, "Susy".

Héracles havia segurado a mão da árabe. Ela sentiu-se enrubescida...

\- Me desculpe - expressou ela, com certa tristeza, afastando a sua mão da do grego - Não sou "ele".

Açucena retirou-se nervosamente daquele lugar e decidiu trancar-se no seu quarto.

Todo mundo ficou de olho naquela cena.

\- Os muçulmanos têm normas rigorosas, e, para ela, não é fácil segurar a mão de um não-muçulmano - explicou Ludwig, que olhava para o grego de modo solidário.

\- Eu sei, mas ambos sabemos que ela não reagiu assim por causa da sua "maneira de acreditar" - respondeu o grego, com pesar.

* * *

 _ **5.**_

Kiku ficou sabendo por intermédio dos seus companheiros do que acontecera com Açucena, ele foi diretamente ao quarto da amiga.

\- Susy, por favor, abra - pediu o japonês, preocupado.

\- Kiku... preciso partir... este não é o meu mundo - respondeu a árabe, com voz pesarosa.

\- Não tome esta decisão por mim. Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

A porta se abriu lentamente. Kiku entrou e percebeu que a jovem estava bastante deprimida.

\- Héracles me contou o que aconteceu...

\- Kiku - comentou aquela mulher que ainda conservava as suas vestes tradicionais - Eu me sinto mal, não devia ter deixado que ele me segurasse a mão, porque Héracles e você são...

\- Se estivéssemos sob as leis muçulmanas, ele e eu estaríamos mortos, mas o que aconteceu com ele já faz muito tempo - ele mostrou-se carinhoso com a árabe - Héracles merece uma pessoa linda como você.

\- Eu sou um desastre para essa coisa de relacionamentos amorosos, não é simples, sem contar que estou comprometida...

\- Com alguém que você não ama - o oriental completou a frase.

Susy tinha assentido com a cabeça.

\- Amiga - disse ele, com um sorriso -, você deve dar a si mesma a oportunidade de ser feliz.

* * *

 _ **6.**_

Héracles Karpusi é conhecido por ser uma pessoa pacífica e paciente, era a primeira vez que via uma jovem como alguém especial.

Sua fama se "ser bom na cama"tinha lhe rendido uma reputação entre os companheiros. Havia um mito sobre a sua bissexualidade porque, no passado, tivera aventuras com mulheres, e pelo famoso incidente no qual ele acabou nu, sonhando que tinha feito amor com Kiku.

Todos sabiam que o grego e o japonês mantinham uma relação de amizade e especulavam se os dois acabariam saindo. Mas tudo mudou quando ele notou que o japonês assediava muitas pessoas, situação da qual Héracles não fazia idéia.

E, com dor no coração, deixou o oriental partir.

No entanto, com o passar do tempo, percebeu que o seu amigo Kiku falava de uma amiga que tinha conhecido na internet. O grego imaginava se poderia ser a namorada dele. O oriental achava graça na imaginação do seu amigo.

\- Ela é tímida e gosta dos livros, assim como você - disse o japonês, intencionalmente - Mas tem sérios problemas.

Héracles conheceu a vida de Susy por intermédio de Kiku. Não sabia se algum dia iria conhecê-la pessoalmente, mas sempre mantivera a fé.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos esperava aquele dia no qual a árabe decidiria mostrar o seu rosto diante do mundo.

E esse dia chegou.

* * *

 _ **7.**_

Aproximava-se o baile do Dia dos Namorados, como parte das atividades de inclusão dos alunos do colégio, e alguns casais, bem como as jovens, tinham esperado aquele momento para poderem expressar os seus sentimentos.

Susy não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, ele tinha recebido um e-mail no qual a informavam que aproximava-se o prazo para formalizar o compromisso com Mohamed, devendo obedecer aos hábitos e costumes.

A árabe se deprimiu.

\- Susy, o que houve ? - a voz pertencia à jovem francesa.

\- A comemoração do Dia dos Namorados está se aproximando, mas não sei se devo participar - ela sussurrou, com tristeza.

\- Você deve ir, mas eu vou ajudá-la a se vestir de um modo com o qual você se sinta confortável - disse Francine, animada.

\- Eu também me uno à causa - declarou Emily.

\- E essa agora, que bicho te mordeu ? - perguntou a francesa à sua amiga.

\- Quando Susy chegou, nós não nos comportamos de modo amigável, temos que tirar algumas coisas para mostrar ao mundo o quão linda você é - respondeu ela, feliz.

A árabe se enrubesceu bastante.

Aquelas jovens tinham investigado sobre as vestimentas muçulmanas, para não fazerem algo que transgredisse os princípios de Susy. Ambas decidiram que a jovem usaria um vestido de manga comprida com um pequeno decote e uma Sheila cor de areia.

Maquiaram levemente a árabe, ressaltando a beleza dos seus olhos.

\- Você realmente é muito linda - disse Francine.

\- Olhe-se - pediu Emily, que tinha lhe passado um espelho.

A jovem ficou surpreendida diante de sua imagem. Contemplando o seu rosto descoberto pela primeira vez.

\- E agora, a festa - respondeu Francine.

As três jovens caminharam até o auditório do colégio, onde aconteceria o evento. Havia sido adaptado com a decoração apropriada. Os olhares de todos estavam sobre a árabe que vestia-se na cor areia. Alguns rapazes ficavam com a boca aberta ao contemplarem a beleza da jovem que, por muito tempo, não tinha descoberto o seu rosto.

Kiku e Héracles, que estavam conversando com Ludwig e Feliciano, olharam para Susy.

Héracles ficou em silêncio, extasiado, contemplando aquela figura.

\- Convide-a para dançar ! - Ludwig incentivou o grego.

Kiku e Feliciano aprovavam a idéia.

\- Farei isso - respondeu ele, nervoso.

Enquanto isso acontecia, o grupo de amigas conversava com Ivan e Scott, quando perceberam a presença do grego.

\- Me concede esta dança, senhorita Sharif ? - perguntou Karpusi, educadamente.

Emily e Francine diziam à amiga, com o olhar, que aceitasse.

Susy segurou a mão do grego e ambos foram para a pista de dança. A música que se escutava era uma linda balada, "Héroe", de Enrique Iglesias.

Héracles segurou Susy respeitosamente e ambos trocavam olhares sem falarem qualquer palavra. Os olhos verdes refletiam o olhar mútuo daqueles dois estranhos amantes, que pela primeira vez se viam sem que houvesse um véu entre ambos.

\- Eu sabia que em meio ao _niqab_ , um lindo rosto estava oculto - sussurrou Héracles.

\- Você diz isso para que eu me sinta bem - argumentou ela, timidamente.

\- A beleza das pessoas está em suas palavras e as palavras falam o que guarda o coração. O interior reflete o nosso exterior.

\- Agora eu sei porque Kiku me disse que você gosta de filosofia - disse ela, enrubescida.

Naquele momento, não existia mais ninguém. O grego depositou um beijo casto nos lábios de Susy. Essa ação fez com que todos fotografassem aquele momento.

Açucena sabia o que realmente desejava.

* * *

 _ **8.**_

Como nas redes sociais qualquer acontecimento se torna público, a foto na qual Açucena e Héracles demonstravam um ato de amor sincero chegou diante dos olhos da família do seu prometido, assim como aos dos pais dela.

Jazef Sharif, irmão mais velho de Susy, tinha viajado a Tóquio com a finalidade explícita de trazer a irmã de volta ao seu país.

Chegou cedo ao colégio e pediu para ter uma conversa séria com os diretores, para que ele pudesse tirar a jovem do colégio.

Os murmúrios não se fizeram esperar.

Héracles havia lido parte dos costumes muçulmanos, e o que a aguardava não era nada agradável.

Kiku aproximou-se dele.

\- Héracles - disse ele, de modo conciliador - O irmão de Susy não vai escutar justificativas, porém não desejo que nossa amiga acabe muito mal.

\- Eu sei, meu amigo - disse, sem mais delongas, o grego - Por isso, eu vou levá-la comigo para onde ela esteja feliz.

\- E ela está de acordo ?

O grego assentiu.

\- Eu vou ajudá-los a escapar - disse o japonês.

Sem perder tempo, enquanto o árabe falava com os diretores, Héracles e Susy saíram pela porta por onde entrava o pessoal da limpeza.

Aquele casal, por causa da situação, não tinha se despedido dos seus companheiros, mas Kiku ficou encarregado de dar-lhes a mensagem.

Jazer, ao dar-se conta da ausência de sua irmã, guardou silêncio e relatou o ocorrido.

* * *

 _ **9.**_

Passaram-se muitos anos durante os quais o casal permaneceu foragido dos parentes dela. Os dois tinham partido para a Itália, para ser mais exato, para a região da Toscana.

Aquele casal havia aprendido a sobreviver . Durante aquele tempo, eles não tiveram relações maritais e muito menos dividiam a cama. Susy ainda carregava as sanções de sua religião.

Não faltavam as ameaças que ela recebia constantemente por e-mail, como a renegação da sua família... situações que a deprimiram completamente.

"Você é uma vergonha para a sua família, Açucena !"

"Que Alá perdoe os seus pecados !"

"Eu te repudio, considere-se morta !"

Susy era forte o bastante, mas não dizia nada.

Héracles via que sua amada ficava deprimida constantemente, principalmente porque, quando ele tentava ir mais alem, a jovem chorava ou ficava em estado de choque.

Uma situação complexa na vida da jovem muçulmana.

No entanto, aquele grego foi paciente com Susy.

Por outro lado, a jovem não usava as suas vestimentas, com exceção da Sheila que cobria a sua cabeça, e, gradualmente, observava que as jovens variavam o modo de vestir: do ousado ao conservador, mas percebeu que elas haviam escolhido situações de vida: solteirice, casamento, eram livres para irem a festas, podiam usar acessórios.

Coisas que, para ela, eram coisas proibidas.

Detalhes como esses fizeram com que Héracles fosse mais acessível e se tornasse em um cúmplice da transformação gradual que Susy tinha experimentado na própria carne.

Tecnicamente, Héracles tinha se tornado o moderno Perseu que resgatava Andrômeda.

No aspecto econômico, o dinheiro começou a escassear, e a necessidade fez com que eles partissem para a Grécia.

Quando escaparam, hesitaram em ir para lá em primeiro lugar, porque poderiam procurá-los, mas, tendo se passado tanto tempo, decidiram voltar.

Eles se mudaram para a costa grega, e, com algumas economias, compraram um apartamento, estabelecendo-se naquele local. O mascote de Héracles tinha acompanhado-os durante todo aquele tempo. E, aos poucos, foram voltando a ter um pequeno lar.

A situação tinha melhorado um pouco, dormiam na mesma cama, mas ainda não tinham consumado o seu amor.

Héracles tinha dúvidas sobre o porquê de Susy não conseguir suportar um encontro íntimo.

Susy tinha traumas, e uma tarde em que o Sol começava a se pôr, ela confidenciou-lhe a sua dor:

\- Eu vi como os homens maltratam as suas companheiras, e que elas não se sentem felizes - ela confessou, com lágrimas nos olhos - Pedem-me para que eu seja submissa diante da pessoa que amo, independente do que eu possa sentir, tenho medo, Héracles... de ser um desastre, e, ao mesmo tempo... eu quero ser sua mulher, mas não quero perder você.

O grego compreendia que tudo aquilo que tinha sido imposto repercutia em sua amada.

\- Escute-me, Susy - disse o grego - Durante todo este tempo eu lhe demonstrei o meu amor incondicional, eu jamais vou deixar você sozinha. Não sou indiferente aos seus sentimentos. No entanto, deixe-me lhe mostrar que nem todos os homens são maus. Amar é unir-se em um só.

Ela ficou escutando Héracles e descobriu nele uma pessoa maravilhosa, compreendeu que, para ele, unir a sua vida era mais do que um contrato matrimonial. Tomou a decisão de unir a sua vida à dele no religioso.

Por conta própria, a árabe procurou por ajuda psicológica para tratar os seus traumas e aceitar que havia escolhido uma forma diferente de viver. Tomou o lado bom da sua cultura e deu espaço para a outra, modificou os seus alicerces e tornou-se uma nova pessoa.

Susy uniu a sua sua vida à de Héracles em sagrado matrimônio, Ludwig e Feliciano estiveram presentes, assim como Emily, Francine, Ivan e Scott.

Tinha sido uma cerimônia simples.

No entanto, ao sair da igreja, os noivos se depararam com os pais de Açucena.

A árabe olhou-os com respeito.

\- Filha, você poderia nos perdoar ? - disse seu pai, diante dos noivos.

Susy chorou.

\- Seu irmão Jazer contou-nos o que aconteceu, e, ao mesmo tempo, que aquele que agora é o seu marido decidiu protegê-la. Embora a família tenha expressado o seu repúdio, nós soubemos quem Héracles é pelos seus atos na Toscana. Seus vizinhos nos contaram o quão amoroso ele foi com você, e o respeito que ele lhe deu. Há coisas que devem ser corrigidas, mas entendemos que nos sentimentos não se mandam.

Aquela dor havia terminado.

\- Vá e escreva a sua própria história - disse o pai de Açucena.

Finalmente, depois de goles amargos, Héracles carregou a esposa nos seus braços, e eles puderam consumar o seu amor.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

Tendo contemplado a paisagem e escutado a voz do seu amigo Kiku, que, por motivos de força maior, não estivera presente no seu casamento, Açucena olhava com apreço para a paisagem.

O felino havia deixado o colo da árabe, ao ver que Héracles abraçava a sua esposa por trás, beijando-lhe o ombro prazerosamente.

\- Héracles ! - exclamou ela, apaixonada.

Sentiu a pele nua do seu marido, enquanto ele depositava beijos pelo seu pescoço.

\- Deixe-me satisfazê-la, minha amada... você é meu tudo - sussurrou o grego.

\- Como você disser, meu amor - ela suspirou, extasiada com as suas carícias.

Ele tomou a esposa em seus braços e a levou novamente ao seu leito, despindo-a lentamente, para deixá-la nua, assim como ele.

Suas carícias foram intensas, perdendo-se na pele um do outro.

Héracles libertou a intensidade sobre aquela flor branca, demonstrando que um homem pode fazer pelo verdadeiro amor de uma mulher.

O amor ultrapassa as barreiras, e, no final, o amor explicou tudo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esperamos pelos seus comentários. Obrigada por lerem.

Eagle.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é a segunda tradução que faço de Hetalia: Axis Powers, e também a segunda deste fandom que é de Universo Alternativo. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se por acaso gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
